


Night Moves

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's thoughts, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stirs in the night, Swearing, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Dean wakes in the middle of the night - often, due to Sam. Tonight, we see a small moment of that.





	

Sam shifts in his sleep and Dean is suddenly wide awake, his eyes snapping open wide in the darkness, his body on full alert. He can’t help it, it’s something he has always done, Sam moves and that age old directive kicks in; _“Take care of Sammy”_ , it rings out in his head, even in sleep like a bugle call in his brain and like the ever vigilant soldier that he is, that he has always been, Dean is immediately on guard. He doesn’t mind it though, it’s how it should be, he’s the older brother and it’s his job to watch out for his little brother, to protect him from anything and everything out there that would try to hurt him. Of course, it might be why Dean tends to sleep in until the last minute before check out where as Sam is up at the crack of dawn, unknown to his pain in the ass brother, he has been up at least a half dozen times in the night already and his body is just making up for those lost moments. He’d never tell Sam that though, instead he takes the ribbing and the playful name callings of being a sleepy head in stride, knowing all the while why it is and sharing a secretive smile with himself when Sam isn’t looking. 

Right now though they are both still in bed and Sam has shifted, flopping himself over onto Dean in his sleep, a mass of long limbs and chestnut hair laying half on and half off of Dean’s body, trapping him against the mattress. It’s a lot like having Bigfoot, if there was such a thing, decide that you’d make a good pillow, Dean muses to himself as he looks down at the top Sam’s head, his longish chestnut hair in disarray and hanging down into his face which is smashed against Dean’s chest. He wonders vaguely how Sam can actually breathe like that because he can feel the kids boney ass nose poking him in the chest, but the steady puffs of warm breath against his skin tell Dean that somehow Sam is managing it just fine. He wraps an arm around Sam and smooths his hand down his brother’s back which elicits a soft moan out of his brother and a devious smirk curls Dean’s lips in return. He fights the temptation to slip his hand lower and grip one of his brother’s firm muscled ass cheeks and somehow he wins over the maddening desire to be quite so devilish and moves his hand no lower than it is, lying splayed against his brother’s back. Though his mind continues to wander over his brother’s body since he knows it almost as well as his own, it’s not difficult to conjure up every part and piece in his mind’s eye. Where his own body has been muscled for years from working with their dad, Sam’s body has just come into its own muscle wise though his are very different from Dean’s. Where with Dean his muscles have always been there, something you can see when he removes his shirt to work on the Impala or when digging a grave gets just too damn hot. His chest is large, shoulders wide, his biceps bulging with each turn of a wrench or dip of a shovel. Sam’s muscles are more cut and pronounced than his own, the lines between each one like little roads Dean could drive his car down and maybe for that thought alone he finds his brothers newly muscled body incredibly hot. He isn’t sure why there is the difference between them, maybe it has to do with all that rabbit food Sam eats, consuming more roughage than one human being could possible need in a lifetime with each sitting. Perhaps to get that look one has to eat food with no taste and no real enjoyment. Well, fuck that! Dean’s quite happy with the way he looks and the food that he eats, thank you very much. 

Lifting his eyes to the once-white ceiling of the motel, Dean waits for the tension to leave his body and slowly after a few minutes his eyes slip closed as his body begins to go lax, that is until he feels the first warm trickle of drool ooze down onto his chest and slowly, ever so slowly slide down his side. Dean’s eyes slide back open and lower again to his little brother as his lips flatten out into a thin disgusted line, his eyes tightening with accusation before he rolls them then lifts them once more to the ceiling with a heavy sigh even though his arm tightens securely around Sam‘s body. 

What was it he was saying about Sam being so hot now? Yeah, it’s kinda hard to remember when the before mentioned hot one is drooling down your chest and side. Oh well… he loves his brother anyway.


End file.
